


【R-游了】さらって欲しいの

by zisnothing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: ※是去年八月份写的设计师x模特的后续，时间是在前篇发生的一年后左右
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 7





	1. 灼灼其华

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 服装设计师作x超模了见  
> 太多年没有涉足这个领域，有关服装和时装秀的方面有很多笔误，希望大家多多包涵。

.  
HANOI春夏高定女装的秀场落座在林间，以两座教堂之间的小径一直到破损的白色大理石喷泉后的石面为走秀路线，观众席则沿着走秀路线呈u字形包围状。夕阳刚刚被山头挡住之时，浅浅的钢琴声便起来了，藏在灌木后的喷雾器将小径灰蒙蒙地模糊掉，天空的橘色和紫色把地面衬托得昏暗无比，教堂里也没有开灯，一切都笼罩在即将降临的夜色之中。   
天空还不算黑，因此那轮上弦月并不明显，低垂在天的另一端，好像从小径上搭着的葡萄架子抑或是从干枯的葡萄藤中长出那样。   
在三个高音后，时间好像停顿了一秒，下一秒，整个乐队和弦响起，教堂窗户也骤然亮起橘色的灯光，再一秒，照向小径的射灯打开。霎那之间，流水般的音乐好像照明了整个黑夜，葡萄藤下的小径走来影影绰绰的一个细挑身影，是个五官柔美的男人。他穿过白雾，身上的一套礼服比白雾更白，白皮鞋每一步落下，曲子逐渐被推向高潮，一盏盏射灯随之而亮，所有人都为他欢呼。他戴着白手套，颈间一红宝石的项链坠在锁骨上，又有一白蛇攀在他肩头，虚虚地在他脖颈上勾了一圈，温顺地匍匐着。   
他走到卡点的位置，以一种很含蓄收敛的姿态侧身，原地转了半圈后侧对着那些摄影机用手指做了一个开枪的姿势，而后他收回手，食指与拇指仍然摆成直角，他伸出舌头，在白手套覆盖的食指尖上明艳地舔了一口，继而决绝地转身离开。他绕过喷泉，朝着来时的小径走去，被剪裁极其优异的礼服包裹的臀部几乎像奶冻那般随着他的每一步而颤抖，直到他真正消失在葡萄架下时，那些贪婪的目光才不得不收回。   
藤木游作捧着摄像机从t台前的尖端处弯着腰绕开，他的心一个劲地乱跳，revolver假意开枪的样子，那种圣洁的美色令游作难耐，他确认revolver在那瞬间看的是自己。   
秀场后台，助理们在给revolver换衣，白蛇被道具组收起来，衣服脱下就立刻有人拿着号码牌和塑料挂袋收起来，紧接着换上第二件，一袭白纱裙。他先前的妆很素，现在化妆师在原来的基础上略加颜色，又给他带上黄铜色的子弹耳坠，一粒圆白的珍珠点缀在他耳垂上，红宝石项链换成丝巾。一切妥当后，他站起来从落地镜中看自己，长发白裙，好像真的有那么一回事。   
revolver当晚第二次走到定位点的时候，也看到了那个身影，不知道是谁，但是那个摄影师的目光是最幼稚且热忱的，revolver拎着裙摆转圈，将手提袋中的花瓣向他抛去。四周已经是夜幕降临了，音乐与亢奋的人声夹杂着，他摆完最后一个动作便不疾不徐地走回去。   
最后谢幕的时候revolver还是穿着那身白裙子出来的，他走在第一个，其他模特跟在后面，众人都是一身素色，偶有点缀其他颜色，模特一圈走完后是设计师出场，满头银发的中年人沿着秀场的路线向大家致意。   
藤木游作没等他走完就先溜进后台，所有人都在忙碌，他刚好收了摄像机，一身西装革履大摇大摆地走向revolver的休息处。他来过太多次，以至于完全清楚HANOI后台的布置，revolver休息的角落帘子没有拉拢，留了一米的宽度没拉上，那仙女似的模特已经换回私服了，正闭着眼睛让化妆师卸妆。藤木游作光明正大地站在帘子旁边偷看，卸了妆的revolver也还是有一种并非凡人的气质，他的美是从骨子里透出来的，就算只是坐着都很摄人心魄。   
“抱歉，麻烦你出示工作人员证，”一个助理拎着装咖啡的塑料袋，胳膊下夹着笔记本，一手拿着手机，“你不是工作人员吧？”他打量着藤木游作。   
“不是。”游作回答着，目光不时瞥向revolver，终于猝不及防地和睁开眼的美人对视上。   
助理毫不客气扳过他的肩膀，“麻烦交出你的手机和所有摄像设备、录音设备，我们秀场后台是不允许私人进入、拍摄或录音，请配合我们的工作。然后你还要去警察那边做一份笔录，你将面临十天以下的拘留——”   
“等一下。”revolver戴着一副金丝边圆框眼睛，他已经卸完妆了，坐在椅子上冲他们招手，“不好意思，他是我朋友，”revolver笑道，“你怎么那么呆，也不知道解释一下。”   
助理赶紧道歉离开，藤木游作一个人还傻站着，“谢谢您！”   
化妆师奇怪地看他一眼，revolver摘下眼睛半眯着眼，化妆师正在往他脸上拍点什么。revolver终于忍不住，“进来吧，你站那边是等着再被询问一次吗？”   
游作硬着头皮进去，找了个折叠椅坐下，离revolver不远不近地。不多时化妆师就结束工作了，和revolver相互客套完便拎包出去，还顺手帮他拉上帘子。游作紧张得都不知道怎么开口，从椅子上站起来，“您是我灵感的象征，是人间的神明。”   
revolver一瞬间地诧异，抿着唇看他，游作才手忙脚乱摸出口袋里的名片，一小张硬纸卡已经被揣着折角了，可其他的名片还在私助手里，而他早就交代私助先下班整理报告。于是藤木游作只能递出那张不太美观的名片，“您、您好，我叫藤木游作。”   
名片上一面印着AI,一面印着playmaker、首席服装设计师、联系方式。revolver接过卡片，他早就知道面前这个小年轻，每次走秀都可以看到他热忱地抱着摄像机，他的ins账号只发关于revolver的照片，有几次拍得特别好的图还被HANOI买走放在官网首页。眼下最让人吃惊的是，他竟然是AI的首席设计师。   
Revolver从名片打量到他西装上衣口袋中露出的一截量体软尺，最后看他惴惴不安的表情，“我见过你很多次啦，藤木先生，差点以为你是哪个职业摄影师。”revolver从钱包中拿出自己的名片递给他。  
白色的卡片上只烫印了银色的‘鸿上了见&revolver’，背面是一副天使图，没有联系方式。  
“来加个好友吗？”了见把手机在指间翻了一个花，“不想要联系方式？”  
.  
正值冬末时节，北方还是偶有降雪，游作把车开到鸿上私宅的后门时候，细软的雪花便一片接连一片地落下。他已经接过鸿上了见很多次，先前几次是在了见自己的公寓楼下接人，后又有几次是在酒店，今天是在鸿上宅。  
HANOI是家族型的服装品牌，往上追溯百年就已经是小有名气，在约二十年前是巅峰时期，如今各新生品牌纷纷冒头，老牌隐隐有被挤下的趋势。HANOI目前的设计师正是revolver的父亲，因此尽管revolver是HANOI签下的专属模特，但娱媒都猜测他未来会转型到服设领域。  
游作从来没有和了见讨论过这些，他约了见出来也就只是看展、看电影、音乐会、吃饭、兜风，偶尔会到自己的工作室里。此前完全没有恋爱经验的藤木先生还是在某天约会结束后，回到工作室加班时，不小心瞥到自己的手机屏保——他今天新拍的了见正在发呆的照片——就那瞬间才后知后觉地反应过来：我是在追了见吗。  
自然是的，身体比思维更早地做出了选择，藏在潜意识中的本能早就引导着他。但游作随机意识到另一个问题：了见明白我是在追他吗？  
鸿上了见从铁门里把锁打开，很轻巧地钻出来，穿的是一件浅灰色的大衣和长皮靴，正是游作半年前设计的秋冬系列男装其一。外面的雪稍大些，他没撑伞，坐到副驾的时候发顶上还沾着雪花，睫毛上也有一片，冷丝丝的空气随着他一起进来，“抱歉，久等了，出门前被长辈拉住问是不是有对象了、休假期间怎么都不在家。”了见狡黠一笑，露出一点虎牙和红润的舌尖，“耽误你时间啦，不好意思。”  
游作拿手帕擦掉他头发上和肩膀上一点融化的雪，闻言不禁一滞，却也假装打趣道，“那了见有对象吗？”  
了见看着他笑，“当然有啊。”  
游作脑内顿时警笛大响，又听到了见接着说，“一年到头都忙于工作，所以工作就是对象。”  
“如果你愿意和AI合作的话，工作量就不会那么大了。”游作舒了一口气，趁机抛出橄榄枝。  
但了见只当他说笑，“和游作这么可爱的设计师合作的话——我会无心工作吧。”他侧过身系上安全带，“今天去你工作室吗？想看你上次做的那件。”  
游作果真就带他去自己的工作室，当年刚刚起步的时候资金仅能够买一栋三层的小别墅，这里是AI的第一工作室，后来资金充足后、负责名下其他系列的制衣间则是在另外的地方。别墅的一楼是店面与贮存布料间和绣间，二楼与三楼都是制衣间，游作自己工作的小房间正位于三楼不临街的一侧。从窗户看出去是曾经的护城河与一楼摆的盆栽，这个季节只有日本小红枫还挂着颜色，其他几盆俱是光秃秃的树杆。河对面的行道树也是落叶树种，因为高度限制所以两岸的房屋都不高，颇有一种小世界之感。  
他工作的房间内置有一张很大的长方形木桌，一台盖着绒布的缝纫机放在角落，桌面上有笔记本皮尺珠针等各色物件应有尽有……还有一本revolver的台历挂在桌前的墙上。正是跨年的时候revolver粉丝团自制的，了见也知道这事，但每一次看到还是倍感羞耻。桌子对面是两张小沙发椅和一个矮圆桌茶几，靠着落地窗摆放。靠墙的书柜里甚至有阿里阿德涅的石膏像以及与服装无关的书，游作的解释是灵感来自万物。另有一小门通向他的私人休息室，内里是一个榻榻米的小房间与盥洗室，虽然布置极其紧凑，但与HONAI的宽敞工作室相比更有令人舒服的气氛。  
椅背上搭着一匹浅紫色的布和一匹白胚布，人台上是着一件绣花长尾纱裙，还有一顶白色圆边帽子。  
“这件是新系列里的吗？好像没在春夏发布会上看到。”  
“也不算，只是做来玩的而已。”游作经营的服装品牌还没有火到红透半边天的程度，因此在每一季度的休假期前仍然有时间做一些无关工作的作品。他帮了见的大衣接过挂在衣帽架上，没想到了见里面仅是薄薄的一件针织毛衣与塞进长靴里的高腰裤，那上衣薄得都快透出肉色，游作不免反思自己设计的秋装怎么会透成这样，又有点心疼，“了见不冷吗？”  
了见答，“不冷，车内和室内都有暖气嘛。”他的注意力全集中在哪件鱼尾裙上，“好像这和平常的女装不一样？”  
游作把那件礼裙取下，是侧面还未缝合的半成品，“其实这件…”他犹豫了几秒，很不好意思地开口，“是目测了见的尺码做的，上次让了见坐在沙发上的时候就忍不住估算了一下…revolver每次穿女装都很令人感动，所以，我也……你知道的、抱歉冒犯了。”  
鸿上了见似笑非笑，接过衣服在大全身镜前比划着，“目测不太准呢，胸围算小了，”他侧过身，“臀围肯定也小。”  
站在一旁的设计师一脸懊恼地收回裙子，了见却不以为然，“游作为什么不测量我的经纬？你都随身带着软尺了。”  
游作眨眨眼睛，耳尖一点点地发红，“可是…那个……脱衣服……”  
“是要裸体测量对吧，反正这里只有你看着，裸体的话也没关系。”了见微笑着，伸手勾住自己的领口再啪地一下松手。  
游作口干舌燥。  
在榻榻米上，脱得只剩内裤的鸿上了见挺直腰背，他从小到现在接受过无数次的测量，但从来没有这么暧昧的时刻。室内只开了小灯，阳光从百叶窗里透进来，暖气热烘烘地刺激他裸露的肌肤。游作那着软尺在他脖子上绕了一圈，先勒紧，再放松一个指节，设计师的手指从他的脖子边飞速滑走，越是小小谨慎地避免接触，就越令他想入非非。游作低下头去他身后量肩点的距离，再量脖中点到腰窝到距离，测臀围，本来连内裤都应该脱的，但是游作脑子里有点发热便算了。他背后都测完，又去测臂围，最后实在不行了才量胸围。  
软尺绕乳尖那一周圈，再放松一指节宽度，游作的手贴上了见的胸肌，立刻逃也似地离开，后者不禁想笑，“这样能看清吗、”  
游作支吾着应了，还是没抬头，拉住尺量他肩到胯的长度，手指尽量避开他的皮肤，却还是若隐若现地从他侧腰肌上滑过，了见暗自微颤，酥酥麻麻的感觉停留在皮肤中。  
这场测量到最后不免双方都心惊胆战，却什么也没发生。但是游作看到了见的裸足被深色的榻榻米衬托的那刻，他就知道自己再也没法单纯地在这个房间休息了，四周都留下了见的香水味，白色的墙，深灰色的榻榻米上残留的一根银发，全都看到美人的一举一动。这个小房间永远都会记得：曾经有个美人，在这里剥下衣服。  
.  
‘一具肉身，禁锢灵魂。’花束中的贺卡如是写道。  
春季正中时，HANOI的珠宝系列也完美展出，当夜按照惯例是有庆功酒会的，名流社会的社交早就被媒体们眼巴巴地关注着，游作自然也知道，他一边期待能在第二天看到revolver的照片，一边又酸溜溜地。他这一整夜都待在工作室里，按着手稿琢磨更细致的设计图，前几周鸿上了见的一双美足几乎让他心神荡漾，更是由此激发出了高跟鞋的灵感。  
到夜间十一点的时候，有些时装资讯号已经公布出一批酒会现场的照片了，游作起身去烧水喝，一边仔仔细细地看那些照片，自然有拍revolver，还不止一张。穿的是白衬衫，白西裤，暗粉色马甲，金色的扣子少扣一颗，若隐若现地透出他脖子上的首饰，还有那一双耳坠也很打眼，动图里可以看到：祖母绿的子弹形状，在他低头饮酒之时不停晃动。下面的评论立刻有人开始科普这一套是出自HANOI的哪个系列，又有粉丝在算revolver的子弹耳环有多少个。  
藤木游作越看越不爽，把手机放一边继续定配色，过了半刻钟后隐约听到楼下传来停车的声音，果真一楼铁门也响了，他还以为是哪个半夜来拿东西的员工——直到传来敲门声，就在他的门外。  
哪个助理把事做砸了，半夜来重新讨论方案？游作不是很愉快，起身开门的时候还有点小脾气，但——门外的是revolver。  
比照片好看千百倍的了见，披着薄款的长风衣，抱着一束花，他脸上的秀妆都没有卸干净，嘴唇比以往更红，垂下眼和游作对视，连眼影都还在。他把花束推到游作怀里，“嗨……我听你的私人助理说你还在加班，就过来看看，打扰你了。”  
游作已经从不爽变到过度惊喜而产生了大脑宕机，他低头看那捧花，他也知道这是HANOI酒会为一部分特殊嘉宾准备的，每年都是不同的拼花配合当年的主题，尽管如此，他还是很高兴。  
花束上有HANOI的官方卡片，‘一具肉身，禁锢灵魂。’  
“我能够进来坐坐吗？”了见问他。  
游作立刻欣然答应，将他迎进去，顺手锁上门。  
了见身上散发着甜甜的果酒香气，整个人柔软地坐在沙发里。游作为他泡了一杯醒酒的淡茶，而后坐在他对面。了见一定是半醉着，比起平时，现在的他举手投足间都没什么防备，那些端庄优雅被另一种自然的英气代替，化着妆，却比以往都俊；涂着女人的颜色，但不媚；西装裤下露出一小截脚踝和一小截暗粉红色的袜子，整个人就是恰到好处的陷阱。  
喝空的玻璃杯被放回茶几上，鸿上了见的酒劲还没退，“差不多要回去了…能不能扶我一下。”  
游作过去牵他的手，但是了见丝毫没有动，懒散地发笑，“你应该托着我的腰…拉手怎么拉得动……”  
游作只好凑上去双手抱住了见的腰肢，了见伸手勾在他脖子后，一使劲，反而让游作跌在身上。游作手忙脚乱撑着沙发想要起身，在这样兵荒马乱的时刻，了见伸出舌头在他嘴上舔了一口。紧接着风轻云淡地搭着游作的肩膀，“不讨厌吧？”  
“不、、”  
于是了见再度亲上，二人纠缠在小沙发间，忘形地、贪得无厌地、一再接吻。了见的口中还有残留着茶的余甘，舌头卷过来，不断地摩擦着，最终，游作也像醉了那样地与他相拥。二人意乱情迷。  
“你好可爱。”了见翻身骑着他，“我一直以为你喜欢我，你每次看我的时候，你的眼神都很热。”  
“当然、我当然喜欢了见——”  
“——那为什么不说也不做？上次把我脱了精光却什么都没有做，你的手在我身体上到处碰却也不摸一摸。”了见把西装马甲扯掉，白衬衫的扣子也开了，他的肩头露出来，“你会做吗？做过吗……现在来做吧？”  
游作伸手拢上他下滑的衬衣，尽管工作室是单向玻璃完全没有担心的必要，“去房间里，浴室、浴室里应该有可以润滑的东西。”  
了见先起身站起来，游作也扶着沙发站起，一手搂着了见的腰，跌跌撞撞地走进他的小房间。房间内里的摆设与了见上次来无异，游作其实很少在里面午休，因为总是回忆起了见而忍不住欲望蓬勃、很耽误工作。他单膝跪在地毯上，捧着了见的脚踝为他脱鞋，脱下鞋的足尖趁机在他手心一挠、再规规矩矩地站好。游作感觉自己就像是被看透心思的登徒子，心里施暴欲与爱欲纠结都早已被美人看破。  
他们赤着足相拥着进浴室，游作都等不及，自己的衣服没脱，了见的衣服也没脱，便这么不知羞耻地压着人接吻，了见半坐着洗手台，一腿抬着勾在他腰间，“我还以为、你把名片给我的那个晚上就会来找我。”  
“我不敢，因为、了见那么美、我怎么敢……”他的胯已经忍不住地往前乱蹭但是手上却摸不到一瓶合适的可以作为润滑的东西，最后只得讪讪地埋在了见胸口上叹气，“抱歉，今天先不进吧，润滑和套都没有准备。”  
了见抱着他的脸细细亲吻一番后说，“我有。”他居然从裤子的后袋里摸出一包便携装的润滑和两个套，“先帮我脱衣服，不然弄脏了会被别人发现。”  
游作这时候色胆包天，不肯脱，隔着他的白衬衫去吸奶，“怕什么，弄脏了你就穿我的，楼下就是我们家的店，还怕没衣服穿？”  
了见哭笑不得，“好歹裤子要脱才可以做吧。”  
游作只得不甘不愿，边啄吻边扯他西裤，摸到他赤裸的大腿的时候游作反而清醒了。  
那种细腻冰凉的手感一下让他觉悟到这是现实，游作乖乖地蹲下来，托着他的小腿把裤子脱完。了见接过去，把它搭在一边的置衣架上，游作却还蹲着，鬼迷心窍地沿着他大腿内侧一路亲上去，最后隔着了见的丁字裤舔了几口，“了见……去卧室做？”  
他们又搂抱着转移到榻榻米上，了见压在游作身上，他的白衬衫都开了好几个扣子，半边奶子露出来。游作两手都在摸他的内裤，从侧面直接摸到臀峰，内裤干脆也不脱了，就把布料用手指并拢往上一提，然后撕开润滑液直接淋在了见的美尻上。游作先前只看过几部成人片，真正实践是第一次，但好在了见的屁股手感极好，富有引力，他随着一点印象往里面摸，又紧又热。鸿上了见就抱着他不停扭腰，又是接吻又是喘，屁股里时不时紧收一阵，光是摸摸就让人想射。  
“差不多了……可以吧？”了见半坐起，牙齿咬着避孕套包装单手一撕，另一手在解游作的裤头，把那半勃的根拿出来。了见手脚并用地往下挪，把避孕套按着游作的顶端然后口中舌齿并用地往前推，最后把套戴上，他顺便把游作的阴茎含着弄了几回，撑得含不住的时候才松口，那物涨得比先前大多了。他用手拉开自己的后穴，游作抱着他的腰，就这么一点一点地完全契合。里面涂了油，插进去以后只是挤，不会涩，越往深处越舒服，游作爽得头皮发麻，半张着嘴喘了半天说不出话。了见爱惜地把手指插入他口中搅动，湿淋淋地抽出来再自己含住，然后一前一后地晃起腰。  
确实比游作想象中的舒服一百倍或者一千倍，了见起先还只是慢慢地晃，自己适应以后就逐渐加速，双腿像骑马那样夹住游作的侧腰，他整个人不断起伏，完全掌控这场性交的主导权。游作都不知道世界上有人能够像骑马一样自如地骑乘做爱，阴茎被恰好吃进去，竟然上上下下间也不会滑出来，鸿上了见的技艺精湛得优雅从容。  
游作忍不住酸酸地想：这样的性交他肯定做过好多次、以至于能够如此从容。又想：我这样粗鄙普通的人居然又能够有机会染指revolver，是在做梦吗。  
鸿上了见看出他在走神，低头温吞地接吻，在他耳边低声爱语，“不舒服吗？游作，在想什么？”  
游作摇摇头，按着他又亲了几下，没想到了见半趴着也能抖臀，整个尻穴快速地下压、上抬、下压、收缩……如此这般，又间或无规律抖臀扭胯。他热乎的躯体压着游作，内里像是通往另一个世界，世界上不应该存在这么、这么、难以形容的美妙地方……！  
完全快乐到让人想不管不顾！  
热烈的压榨，华丽的快感绵延起来，在了见的肉身里，他深深地契合进去。  
‘一具肉身，禁锢灵魂。’他情愿就这样永远地被肉欲拘束住，如果能永远地占有了见，那也很好。  
了见还在和他接吻，舌头色眯眯地想伸进来，游作先伸出了舌探进他口腔里，沿着舌面往内几乎差点舔到了见的食道口或是气管口。了见只好推开他，趴着喘气。游作抱着他的屁股，自己也学会挺胯，性器在尻穴里大肆肏弄。  
他想起小说里写的，‘这是我的第一个女人。’  
情热相交，四肢纠缠，从肠道内到皮肤，肉与肉紧密相贴，疯狂的繁殖欲冲击着理智。  
这样的快乐，即便死亡也无所谓。  
精子成群结队冲出体内，尽管它们的结局是死亡。  
游作喃喃地念着了见的名字，二人胸腔皆是大起伏，高潮时的身体需要更多的氧气，了见的身体不断地抽搐着收缩，余韵缠人。游作撩开他被汗湿的头发，看他浸满情欲的双眼，吻去他脸颊边的汗珠或是泪珠，“对不起…我应该、应该先准备一个戒指…先告诉你我有多么憧憬你、”  
“可是我忍不住，”了见高潮后也很粘人，性器从身体里滑出来后就侧躺在游作身上，腿勾着游作大腿，手一直摸来摸去，“记不记得上次一起喝咖啡、其实那天我想舔掉你嘴角的咖啡沫，你太可爱了。我还以为你会想先说？毕竟是你主动来撩我的。”  
“我哪里敢撩你，真的一开始是只想安分守己地……嗯……和你成为…朋友、对我来说、re、revolver曾经是不敢肖想的存在，我从大学时期就——总之是、后来才忍不住对你有更那个的想法、又不能贸然告诉你，生怕你一气之下拉黑我。”  
了见看他可爱，又凑过去亲他嘴角，手上从游作的口袋里摸出一卷软的量衣尺，“怎么你的口袋里总是有软尺，你第一天找我说话的时候口袋里就露出一截…我以为你会说想给我做衣服。”  
没想到游作乖乖点头，然后两人亲来亲去，过一会就记不得方才说到哪里，二人又有点性欲增加的趋势。游作挺不好意思的，撑起身把用过的套子摘了丢掉，又从床头抽屉里拿湿巾和抽纸帮了见擦身体。了见还拿着那卷软尺，已经摊开了，在看长度。游作就掰开他软软的臀擦拭入口和会阴，那条丝质内裤都被汗湿了，他之前还兽性大起不给人脱下，现在后悔了，边剥边说，“是我不好，脱下来我帮你洗。”又看了见的一身上衣都被蹭乱了，两肩和双乳都露出来，白衬衫都是褶皱，游作即后悔自己不让他脱衣服，又后悔刚才色欲熏心只顾着做爱忘记多舔舔了见的乳房。  
鸿上了见浅笑着看他，软尺在手腕上绕了一圈，“再来做吧？”  
游作才帮他脱下内裤，放在一旁，手就开始从他衣服下摆往上摸了。了见一手虚虚地挡着不让他摸，问道，“还记不记得HANOI去年有一场束缚主题的秋冬时装秀？”那场秀中出现了极为大胆的元素，有手铐足铐项圈，也有人体绳艺，revolver在那场秀中穿高领黑毛衣，下身是深绿色仿军装的中裤，白色的粗绳隔着衣服勒在他肉体上，从脖子一直到下身，一件黑色的大袄掩着，但是他走动间人们仍然可以看到那些白绳是怎样在黑色毛衣上切割他的躯体。  
游作一下就想起来，他看了见把软尺从手腕绕到脖子上，简直兴奋得快晕过去，“对、那个、但、但是……”  
“我可以教你。”了见把他耍流氓的手从自己衣服下抓出来握住，“来绑我吧？”游作当然不会拒绝他。  
了见教的只是基础绑法，毕竟软尺的长度不如专业捆绳，软尺绕过他的脖子在后面打了一结，他主动把双手伸向背部，软尺将他手腕也捆住，余下的软尺左右开绕，往他胸肌上方打了一结，又沿乳沟向下十厘米处打一花结，再左右分别勒着他乳头向后绕，在他身后手腕处固定。  
游作不敢把他勒太紧，捆完了还面带羞色，一边暗想扑上去泄欲，一边又觉得自己这样渎神好愧疚。了见脖子和手腕勒在一起，上半身稍微动一下就会卡到气管，即使是想让自己的胸不要太热情地挺着、这样的事情也无法坐到。游作把他抱到靠墙的位置，垫着几个枕头在他身后，让了见半坐着不会太难受。  
百叶窗透过外面明亮的路灯，了见头靠在百叶窗上，肩廓因捆绑而过分挺直，本应凄惨的姿态在他身上却别有从容风味。游作捏着他的膝弯扛起，双手掰开穴口的软肉，果然刚刚才做完的地方还很适合交媾，入口处也没有一开始那样紧。  
不知先前还有一个未拆封的安全套被放在哪，游作在了见身上摸了半天也没摸到，索性眼巴巴地看着他哀求，“找不到那个……能不能就这样做……”  
“那你记得不可以内射喔。”了见垂下眼看他蓄势待发的性器，自己也按捺不住。游作摸着他的屁股，一手握住自己的，入头时有点不得章法，但很快就能够全根进入。也可能是因为心理作用、游作暗自感叹：无套做爱果然更爽！连了见穴内细密的吮吸感都可以感觉得清清楚楚，而且比戴套更加亲密，完全是毫无隔阂地相连了、是最原始的交尾啊…  
他俯下身一手抱着了见，一手搂着那美尻肏着，了见只能仰头喘着，软尺勒在他喉结下方，让人不免心疼。游作追着他的唇接吻，凑近舔的时候看到了见颊上还有珠光的余妆，在百叶窗透进的光里折射出亮闪的色彩。舒服至极时候，了见的双眼也眯着，在打量他、或者只是在快感中放空思维。  
游作爽得不行，直往深处乱搅，又去摸了见的奶，像挤奶牛一样捏了几回才低下头去吸，没有奶水，也没有甜味，只能闻到了见皮肤上留着的香氛味——也够色了。试问有多少人能有机会亲自品尝美人酥乳翘臀？  
已经食髓知味的尻穴，比先前更快热起来，毫无保留地迎合他做爱，甚至这样就隐隐约约要达到高潮。  
被软尺勒出的奶头更显饱满，了见本身就是胸肌丰满的类型，搭配这般捆法更是热辣，一对巨乳娇俏地勾引游作含舔。不时便两粒皆肿，挂着湿漉漉的口水暴露在空气中，像被霸凌后的花蕾一样凄美。  
藤木游作舔满足了，浑浑噩噩抬起头接吻，忽然看到鸿上了见咬着嘴唇流下大滴的泪——他还没来得及反应——下身便被软穴用力一绞。了见毫无预兆地二次高潮。泪水淌得比精液还多，他靠着窗兀自流泪的样子简直是被人玷污的天使，但是一张口叫得比百灵鸟还好听，略沙哑但是极其美妙的嗓音，叫着游作的名字、和一切污秽的淫语。  
就好像已经堕落凡尘的天使，心甘情愿委身于男人身下求欢。那一连串的泪珠让了见的脸颊更美了，晶莹剔透的水光，是晨间的朝露，圣洁地在等太阳光辉照耀。但是游作伸出舌头舔去那甘咸的天使泪，这是动物间常有的标记所有物的方式。  
他心满意足在那圣尻里随便进出几回，飘飘然地也忘了规矩，直接插到穴深处发泄，射得整个人一抖一抖的，最后还懒得拔出来，就这样环抱着了见解开软尺。了见早就在高潮后就半昏了，可能是因为缺氧、有可能是因为爽过头，被解开束缚后还不自知，像人偶似得软趴趴地被抱在男人怀里。游作端详他的躯体，白衬衫还挂在腰间，被精液和汗渍弄脏了，皱巴巴的，全是欢愉后的证据，脖子上和胸口都留着淡淡的红痕，双乳也还肿大着。游作立刻后悔自己兽性太狠，怎么把人做成这样，赶紧轻手轻脚把脏的衬衫从了见身上脱下，又拿湿巾擦他腿间精液精斑。  
了见很快就醒了，表情还很迷离，一时间没搞懂游作是在准备再来一次还是在事后清理。  
这一夜过得春意盎然。  
.  
另一方面，有狗仔拍到了见走进游作工作室的背影，细挑的背影还有帽子挡着，下半身的装束刚好被车遮住，照片里模糊的上半背影不免让人多想。再加之、一直到第二天早上才再拍到乔装打扮的设计师playmaker搂着身份不明的高挑女郎从工作室走出来。娱媒给这组图片配字：知名新秀设计师与女郎共处一夜、举止亲密！  
紧接着就有人猜测到底是设计师潜规则模特、还是哪个资源不好的小艺人倒贴playmaker，一时间网络上的讨论热火朝天，倒是冲淡了时装资讯。直到游作不得不花钱让媒体删图，这事才慢慢平息下来。  
倒是意外地没有人揣测那个背影是revolver，大概‘playmaker泡到revolver’这样的事情，说出去简直是在做白日春梦吧。

TBC.


	2. 熟桃

.

「大雪后的松林，玫瑰田里吹过的风，上弦月和揉碎的银河系也封存进去，还有日出时分凝结在昙花上的露水，我能想到的全部圣洁，也许只是他脖颈上喷的香水的构成之一」

“哇——这种说法也太……”飞驰而过的地铁里，刚结束工作的几个年轻女性凑在一起对着手机发出惊叹，“肯定是在说revolver吧？”

“绝对是啊——绝对！”

她们感叹的对象是推特账号MITTU，头像是某人交叠的双手，一个以摄影出名的博主。说是摄影，实际上更像是追星，从注册至今，MITTU发的所有推文内容都是关于revolver，基本上revolver有出场活动的话他都会亲自去现场拍摄，有几次拍的实在太惊艳还被HANOI官网买走。本尊非常神秘，被revolver粉丝们当作传说那样的存在，至今无人知晓其真身。

“这是什么时候改的简介？我记得HANOI早春发布秀、他发图的时候简介还是‘三つ’，好像ins当时也是。”

“revolver穿半镂空的白衬衫那套？都上个月的事了吧……说真的，MITTU不发推文的时候存在感太低了！”

“就是说啊…除非revolver有什么活动他才发图，明明拍照技术那么好、为什么不多拍一点呢？听说还有某个时装杂志想找他合作，结果他根本不在意报酬，就是懒得拍除了revolver之外的，然后revolver档期很难约……”

“估计是真的吧，还挺符合他俩风格。诶，HANOI的年末酒会是不是今天？MITTU会去现场拍吗？只有他拍的revolver有很特别的感觉……真想多看一点revolver啊。”

“MITTU肯定不会去，他前年没到现场，去年发推坦白自己拿不到入场资格很遗憾……”

“——啊！！！”其中一人捂着嘴低声尖叫，“他发了新内容——！”

照片里revolver正抬头撩起鬓角的头发，平视的角度，镜头捕捉到了他目光正对的瞬间，灯光的倒映在他眼中星星点点。而且这一次，revolver一反HANOI的圣洁路线，染了黑发，身上也是黑衣，眼线上挑，薄烟色眼影，眼下有画成小水滴形状的金色泪痣。

这条推文的配字是：三叶星云。

2019.12.30  
PM 20:45

.

revolver在洗手间对着镜子整理头发，明亮的卫生间里此刻只有他和游作二人，隔着门外面便是2019 HANOI的年末酒会。每次HANOI都会借着年末酒会抖落点有趣的东西，有时候是独立于系列之外的首饰珠宝，也有非常惊艳的私人定制礼服，亦或者是新签的模特，这次的酒会最大的爆点大概就是revolver，妆容和他从头到脚的所有搭配。

音乐声与纷乱的人声被隔绝在门外，游作的脖子上还挂着相机和工作人员的牌子，他此刻很想摸一摸鸿上了见，又不敢在HANOI的地盘肆意妄为。revolver早就看透他的心思，却不说破，“为什么是三叶星云？”

“啊，那个，因为它很像了见，蓝色和粉色……对吧。”

了见没有完全听懂游作在说什么，在某些方面，他跟不上恋人的脑电波，但是却能本能地猜到他想表达的内容。“蓝色和粉色应该更像你才对。”他对游作招招手，对方听话地靠上前，了见稍微低头，拿起游作的鸭舌帽给他一吻，又很轻快地离开，把帽子扣回游作头上，“走吧，我改变主意，我想提早溜回家了，去和vira姐说一声。”

游作戴好帽子，跟在revolver身后，像个契而不舍跟拍的小狗仔，了见偷偷回头和他笑，后者趁机按下快门。

以往HANOI的主系列中revolver都是以圣洁素雅的形象出现，在官方酒会的打扮也多为浅色系，以黑色出场，还是第一次。化妆师用一次性染发剂处理了他的头发和眉毛，耳饰也是黑宝石和镀成亮黑的子弹头，脖间一条细细绸带颈环，就是因为这个，游作已经有一段时间不敢在了见的脖子上随意留痕。长六角形的黑色水晶点缀在他锁骨正中，往下是v字开口的衬衫，露出了见的胸肌中线。金色涂料在他皮肤上以黑水晶为中心绘制放射状太阳纹，从颈部穿过绸环，金色的藤蔓一直延伸进他的衬衫里，再从手背钻出来，勾住他右手早已有的红色三角形纹身，再将金色带上他的十指指甲。

长袖衬衫在袖口做了变形处理，小臂下部微蓬，腕关节上被稍宽的袖口边收紧，很完美地露出尺骨与手掌相连处的骨点。袖子外侧在下半部分做不缝合处理，revolver抬手间就可以不动声色地展示肌肤、和在肌肤上寄生的金色太阳纹。

藤木游作在心里酸溜溜地想，衣服只是基础款的衣服，谈不上多有设计感，鸿上了见才是锦上添花的关键。了见是被上天赋予魔法的人，没有他的话，那些衣服只不过是上好的布料，他的身体曲线和动静姿态都能让料子变为高昂的奢侈品。

游作再清楚不过，哪怕是白胚布放在revolver的胴体上都会好看。

酒液在高脚杯里轻摇晃，revolver从托盘上托起它，食指和拇指很随意地搭着，他端着酒杯穿过人群，温和地向同事们打招呼，游作端着相机，不近不远地跟着，悄悄地窥视revolver被黑色西装裤包裹着的臀部。

黑色衬衫塞进黑色的西装长裤里，白色的两条细皮带勒住revolver的腰肢，它们的意义如同巧克力蛋糕外包装上的蝴蝶结礼带。绸料太软，没有完全贴身，布料的颤动也许放大了他臀部肌肉在走路时的变化，末端暧昧地抚过revolver脚踝之上，那一小截露出的脚踝完全暴露在空气里，上面也绘了金色的纹案，惹人神往，惹人遐想。

这样完美的、集人类的美和欲为一体的、如同堕落在人间的天使的revolver，即便与他擦身而过，也不会觉得那是现实，或许他本身的存在就像一个虚构梦。

根本无人能够想到这样的revolver，在几小时前还睡在playmaker的私人办公室里，像媚魔那样骑着本应是竞争者的年轻服装设计师，做得酣畅淋漓。大抵是因为马上要参加很重要的酒会的缘故，了见比平时更加兴奋，他甚至在游作身上留下吻痕和挠痕，然而可怜的小男朋友却不能在他身上留下什么明显痕迹。“其实咬这里也没关系，”了见在这天中午的时候还用脖颈摩挲游作的唇，“想咬的话也没关系的……”

游作才不会咬。他极力忍耐了小半个月，绝不能在最后一刻前功尽弃，他只舔了一口。他抓着了见顶撞的时候都不敢用力，却仍在腰间留下了一点点指痕，此刻皮带围绕着的正是被他先前握住的地方，尽管不会有人窥见或者得知这个秘密——他还是觉得羞耻。

被别人目光注视着的revolver，衣料之下是些许新鲜的爱痕，和过度使用的屁股，几小时前才把满满的精液从那里面清理出来。游作偷偷地红了耳根。

此刻离酒会开场已过了将近三小时，微醺的人群，助理们凑在一起交换信息，也有人在谈新一年的工作。曲子慢慢的，到处都是在反光的珠宝和玻璃面，亮得人头晕，虚假，奢靡，对游作而言杂乱的气氛。他佩服revolver，在已经面对了这么长时间的闪光灯、音浪和人群之后还能保持很好的社交状态，要知道，鸿上圣只出现了不到半小时。

revolver面对各式各样的人都很从容，他生来注定成为领导者。在这样的场合也不乏他的追求者，总有人会试图偷偷给他塞点什么，或是各种暗示，他不需要游作解围就能够拒绝得体面而果断。revolver甚至有余韵在和别人说话的时候，隐秘地对假装路人的游作放电。

年下的恋人即高兴又觉得挫败，游作在社交场合完全不如revolver，包括自己品牌的庆功宴、以及每一次发布秀后的必要寒暄，游作都觉得是很困难的事情。他只想做好衣服，但并不够。

他们一起绕过半场，准备上楼。vira在酒会二楼的小厅里和faust说话，当revolver绕过无人的圆柱时忽然向后伸手拉住游作，仅几秒的停顿里，借着圆柱阻挡外界的视线，他挠了挠游作的手心，就像是在没有人注意到的时候偷情那样。

revolver侧过头用口型和他说，乖孩子。

2019.12.30  
PM 21:40

.

“……来做吗。”revolver趴在游作身上。

他们从酒会提早溜走，在游作的小公寓里洗澡，一起睡觉，现在游作入睡还没多久就被恋人推醒。年轻的设计师朦朦胧胧的，哼哼几下，他跟着revolver参加酒会，什么都没做却比恋人还觉得累，此刻陷在睡梦中没有完全醒来。了见亲吻他的脖根，在旧的吻痕上叠加新的吻痕，游作有点傻乎乎地凭借本能搂住他的腰肢，但是并没有继续下一步。

了见挣开这个不牢靠的拥抱，自己扯去游作的睡袍，恋人穿着一点都不性感的白色四角内裤，他低下头，握住那根。尽管白天已经做了很多次，从游作私人休息室的床上一直做到办公桌上，但了见仍然觉得不够。甚至因为太兴奋或者紧张，他在酒会现场时，就有一种把游作直接拉进卫生间里做爱的冲动。

藤木游作还没醒，下半身却擅自在了见口中逐渐复苏，就像融化的冰淇淋一样不断冒出液体。了见很会吃，从龟头到底部，就连囊袋也被好好地舔了，他的舌头很灵巧，确保每一寸肌肤都可以被舔上，就连游作毛发稀疏的下腹也被唾液弄湿。

已经有一段时间没给游作剃毛了，私处的毛长出一小截，很乖地蜷曲在皮肤上，上次剃毛是大概两周前，游作硬要陪revolver一起去出差那次。当时revolver在外景忙了一整天回到酒店，发现小男朋友在赶设计图，忘记吃饭，还喜滋滋声称自己马上就可以做完工作、可以提前给自己休年假。了见虽生气但没打断他创作，用微波炉给游作加热晚餐，自己去洗澡，当他从浴室出来的时候，恋人还是保持刚才的动作在餐桌边反复修改设计稿，晚饭仍在微波炉里。

那也是了见第一次决定做点什么来打断这个工作狂，他钻进餐桌下面，给专心赶稿的游作剃阴毛。冰凉的刀片贴着下阴，游作喃喃着马上就好，甚至没有分心推开他。于是了见紧接着趴在游作腿间口交，尽可能地刺激敏感带。他心爱的设计师真的太投入，就这样一直被吸到高潮才满面通红放下笔，用握笔握得颤抖的双手抚摸了见气呼呼的脸，“我完成了！”

现在了见舔过他湿漉漉的阴毛，自己扒掉睡裤和精心穿着却没有派上用场的丁字裤，伸手扶住游作半勃的那根，然后直起身，跨坐在男朋友身上。他太久没有一个人完成骑乘式，手心和屁股都倒了太多的润滑油以至于不断打滑。他甚至还没有好好给自己扩张，了见仗着白天已经做过许多回、就觉得现在不扩张也没关系，但是穴口早就恢复到正常程度，被龟头抵住的时候也没有乖乖吃下。

或许是他哼哼得太大声，又或是被苏醒的下半身弄醒，总之，在关键时刻，游作扶住他的腰。那对好看的绿眼睛还半眯着，还是有点没睡醒。

“扩张了吗？”游作像是在说梦话，但是右手却准确地拍在了见臀部，‘啪’地一声，胡乱淋在臀间的润滑油也沾到他手上。

“嗯、已经可以进来了，”了见很自然撒谎，用臀部蹭着恋人手心，他蹲着，一手按着床维持重心，一手还虚虚地握住游作的那根，撸动，爱抚。游作没说话，半开半阖的双眼看着了见，他和了见做过许多次，早就可以轻易识破爱人的谎言，他边扩张边找了见的敏感点，一指，两指，鸿上了见咬着下唇，爽得一直在轻轻呻吟。

没有开灯的房间，昏暗模糊了所有的边界，被削弱的视觉让其他的感官得以加强，很奇妙的体验感。游作看到了见半脱睡衣的肩膀曲线，本应硬朗的肩颈被夜晚柔和轮廓，肉体柔韧而漂亮地呈现在黑暗中。造物主赋予的美在了见身上体现的淋漓尽致，穿西服时圣洁得如教堂中圣少年的雕像，半穿半脱睡衣时又宛如佛典中的伎乐飞天。所有的布料都是他散发魅力的手段，被他穿过的衣服都应该价值连城。 

“做吧。”了见摸他，想握住游作的手腕，却被拿捏着手指，一同塞进自己的穴里。

“好像还不够。”游作故意这样说，他按着了见的手指，往前列腺的方向顶，了见立刻绷紧身体，非常可爱地呻吟着。

已经插入三指，手指在体内模拟性交进出，被指奸的快感远不如做爱，做爱会让人充满征服感，而指奸只会让了见更渴望。他拉开游作的手，自己往下沉腰，指奸过的穴口软软的，稍稍拉开一点，很容易就将龟头吃进去。早就渴望做爱的身体像在充电一样地热起来，游作扶住了见的腰肢，怕他身体不适应，就这样慢慢地完全嵌合。

了见等不及，他骑着游作就开始晃，穴里充分被生殖器侵犯着，他先前在酒会时那样美得超脱世俗的气质早就没了，现在几乎淫乱得让人难以置信。开合的双腿，他长期锻炼的匀称而有力量的肌肉竟然是用来做这种事情的，就只是为了在做爱骑乘的时候更加具有优势罢了。贪得无厌的软穴根本不像是白天做了许多回的样子，游作伸手摸着他的乳房，拇指揉搓着那没有奶水的乳头，了见挺着胸迎合，呼吸间不停漏出谄媚的音节。

他本来应该在卸妆前就和游作做一次，如果可以的话也应该穿着一身黑，用黑皮鞋踩住恋人的腿间，看精液射脏光面的皮鞋。但是小笨蛋游作看起来很累，也太不擅长应付人际场合了吧？游作开车载了见回家，一路上哈欠连天的，等了见做夜宵的空档就已经趴着餐桌睡着。换回常服的了见本想在家里找出游作的黑色卫衣和皮裤穿着，但是看他那副小动物幼崽的模样，顿时不忍心再做……现在他后悔了，他知道游作看自己的眼神是什么意思，游作也想干黑色的他。

那样与堕天使无异的revolver，和凡人通奸而堕落，一身洁白的羽毛变成漆黑，肆意地张开双腿勾引情人。做爱时还可以看他汗水流过身体上金色的花纹，当然屁股上也应该画点什么，足够圣洁的图案才匹配得上revolver。

“你不困了？”了见调笑他，缺乏锻炼的恋人招架不住刻意榨精。了见早已熟悉掌握游作的身体，他加速时候故意收缩内里，左摇右晃，让整根肉棒都可以被爱到，双手在游作下腹轻挠，甚至假模假样地说出淫言秽语来刺激游作。游作还困顿着，自制力大不如平时，被他吸得腰都麻了，高潮之时也神情恍惚，埋在了见的肉体深处都射出来。

鸿上了见将他的肉棒从穴内退出，俯下身接吻，游作茫然着，双手抚摸了见的后背，他自己还因高潮余韵而喘着气。了见吻他，舌头舔过游作的口腔和牙龈，故意很诱引地在唇齿磨蹭间发出色情的声音，他是故意在设圈套。

终于，游作如他所愿将他从身上温柔推开，像从睡梦中被打扰的野兽那样，按住了见的后脖将他压在床上。

后入的姿势他们白天也玩过几回，就在游作自己每天工作的地方、他最喜欢的工作台上。一匹绒布放在桌上没有打开，珠针放在抽屉里还没有拿出来，量身软尺放在笔筒旁边。工作室里的其他人都放了年假，此刻整栋小别墅里只有设计师playmaker和悄悄造访的名模revolver。本应该是正经的私下见面，了见主动提出想向游作学习设计，但那不过是他的借口。revolver在长风衣里面只穿了情趣内衣和高筒靴，他坐在游作腿上，假假地拿出空白的笔记本，最后被无法忍耐的游作按在办公桌上。

游作独立品牌下几乎的所有设计稿都是在这张办公桌上出来的，还有许多重要的布料也曾在这上面待过才最终变为成衣，他的主系列和今年新起步的一个副牌也都是在这张桌子上得到最终首肯。revolver半裸身体趴在木质喷漆的工作台上，像等待游作签字的文件，像一匹光滑的布，也像是什么制衣原料之一，满心期待地被游作贯穿。他比所有原料都更热情，不说什么下流的话，光是用他下流的目光勾着藤木游作。

他们白天玩得很过头，甚至revolver的私人助理都打了无数个电话。HANOI的酒会还有不到五个小时开始，媒体们早已等在场外，基本上各位大咖也在休息室里等待了，而他们最重要的专属模特却还偷偷在别人的工作室里做爱。

“等我，忙完手上这点设计图…就立刻过去，我在私人藏书室，你做好你的工作就可以，”了见边被肏着，还能有劲接电话，端着他那种与生俱来的微妙的傲慢，“不会迟到的，父亲有问，就说我在研究，服装……设计。”他反扣着游作的手，被干得口水都流到桌面上了，“别告诉vira他们，我早上、没去的事情。就、这样。”

然后在掐断电话的下一秒，revolver就高潮了，还好他们都戴着避孕套，revolver高潮时射得像小奶牛，本身不小的生殖器里的储备甚至比游作多，精子和前列腺液最后都装进避孕套里，鼓成小水滴。

在这个晚上，游作压住了见的时候，肯定双方都想起白天有多荒唐。了见在床上不多说什么，但是配合地张开腿，向后拱起屁股，方才游作射入的种子们好多都流出来，挂在了见臀部上，像面包上淋的沙拉酱。他甚至自以为偷偷地向后伸手，一左一右地掰开屁股，昏暗的房间，隐约能瞧见粉红色的穴口。游作压在他身后蹭了几下就勃起了，用硬得膨胀的龟头非礼了见的私处，谁都没说话，游作的呼吸喷在了见耳边，了见的呻吟埋进枕头里。

阴茎进去一点，被游作退出来，又很慢地进去一点，他用唇亲吻了见脖后凸起的脊椎骨，煽情地舔着，但是唯独最关键的地方却迟迟不动。

鸿上了见被他吊着胃口，实在忍不住了，才从枕头里发出断断续续的请求，“游作……进来…快点……”

游作很听话，一下子肏到最深处，整个阴茎满满当当地在里面，却不动。了见可能是偷偷在被单上磨蹭自己的奶头或者龟头，很不老实地扭动着，他紧闭着嘴，但是那种声音可以从喉咙里发出来，就像是一只被撸得舒服的大猫。忽地，在了见毫无准备之时，游作开始干他。了见把枕头拽紧，十指都抠着，绷着躯干试图让自己不要发出太过淫荡的声音。

没有用的，游作按着他的手，从他指缝里探入，身下的节奏把握得恰到好处。真是要命了，他的双眼被黑暗蒙住，肉体快感比平时都更明显，被用于性交的后穴在爱人的侵犯下几乎像雌穴那样柔软，先前射进去的精液和润滑液一起，把他的屁股变成听话的飞机杯。他想起早上在游作的办公室里做爱，冰冷木质桌面和交合处的温度形成温差，还能听到楼下街道开过的汽车声，和因为看不到游作的脸而产生的微妙感。

现在也是，被褥里混合着洗涤剂、阳光、他和游作的味道，特别是游作的气息，闻起来就让他兴奋。但因看不到游作的脸，那样的兴奋里夹带着不安感。想要确认是在和恋人做爱。

“嘴……”了见转过头，游作还埋在他颈窝里舔来舔去，他不想说得太有祈求意味，“嘴……”

游作甚至没有抬头，“等一等。”

后入体位限制住肢体自由的了见只能被按着肏，在越来越浓郁的快感中，像什么点心一样被男朋友舔舐。游作喜欢吃他脖子和肩膀，也喜欢把双手从后面穿过他腋下，然后用手满满地包裹着他的乳房，挤奶似得捏着玩。游作也很久没吃饱了，因为顾及了见的工作，他们每次做爱的时候都不会做得太过，甚至亲嘴的时候还得注意别咬破，连吸奶这样缓解压力的小游戏也有半个月没玩。

“游作……”了见一手终于松开枕头，他还得注意让自己不要喘太媚，那只手朝后伸，胡乱摸到游作的背，“……游…作…”他想被亲吻，但是爱人只敷衍地亲他眼角，舔掉他因过分快乐而溢出的泪水。

这样完全丧失主导权的做爱就很像被强奸，让了见在快感堆积中生出害怕的错觉，如同被陌生人强奸。游作略带少年气的喘息喷在了见身上，并不是陌生人，鸿上了见继而安心下来，他知道自己在被侵犯，但因为对象是游作、那个曾经连裸体量衣都羞红着脸不敢揩油的playmaker……鸿上了见既屈辱又隐秘地充满成就感，是他一手引导着藤木游作进入成人世界，是他诱引游作变成小野兽的样子，只有他可以让游作沦为这样的姿态。

游作把他的腰稍微抱起，是要加速吗？了见的身体已经等不及，被耕耘得柔软湿润的肠壁处在即将高潮的边缘，正眼巴巴地等待男朋友的侵犯。游作舔他耳垂，啜吻着他耳后的皮肤，“了见再等一下，待会亲亲…”

但了见已经不知道自己在说什么，也可能只是从鼻腔里发出快乐的悲鸣做为回答。游作用了见教过的技巧来回馈他，他们的身体无比契合，就连鸿上了见的内脏都应该认识藤木游作，交合时挤压内脏产生的巨大快乐让了见飘飘欲仙，短暂后退时的空虚又让他忍不住啜泣，快速摩擦中轻易就能够高潮。

他甚至没有稍微忍耐，就任由高潮洪水决堤，穴内也痉挛着，因为快感而吮吸得很紧。游作还在干他，是计算好的，在了见高潮后仍顶着前列腺，毫不减速地慰问着贪吃的内里，将快感再次放大。

已经爽得晕眩的鸿上了见都没法阻止他，自己的肉体在高潮期间居然被当成飞机杯一样乱顶，而且最难以启齿的是，了见其实很喜欢被这样对待——而且游作也知道。每次出席重要工作前后，了见的欲望都会比平时大很多，做爱大概是他舒缓心情的爱好，二人交往后也试过道具放置之类的小技巧来释放了见多余的精力……但果然，最棒的还是游作亲自让他精疲力竭。在已有的高潮上叠加二次高潮，都不需要游作再顶几次，被玩得熟透的鸿上了见的身体就会像女孩子一样潮吹，漏出的液体弄脏床单。

那里面无规律地收缩着，热乎乎的穴絞着游作，被肏开后又立刻吸上来，非常有活力地欢迎游作将精子注入，甚至在游作射完后还很想要地吸着。游作是贴着了见的身体高潮的，爽得连枕头都哭湿了的鸿上了见还试图压抑自己支离破碎的呻吟，但他潮吹的时候早就发出过动听的声音。

游作把阴茎退出，恋人的穴口立刻收缩着不让精液漏出，他把了见翻过来，做爱后身体微微发红，有一层湿滑的薄汗，非常可爱。了见半昏着，虽然眼睛还睁开一点，但是已经爽到搞不清状况了。游作去吻他，了见就张开嘴，很享受地被他亲，双手也找回力气，在游作身上摸来摸去，下身甚至还有点高潮，软下的阴茎里流出一点什么。

“很舒服哦…游作……”了见把腿也抬起来勾着游作的腰，他在T台上走得风流的一双美腿，此刻在床上用来撩人，游作握着他的脚踝，那上面的金色花纹已经被卸掉了，但仍然很性感。总是穿着高级服装的revolver躺在被玩过头的脏被单上，细腰上也有游作握得太用力而留的指印，奶头也红了，他还故意把皱皱的睡衣稍微合拢遮住胸口，假意矜持。

男朋友一下就知道他的暗示，像流氓一样去拉开了见遮住胸部的手和没任何用处的睡衣，然后埋头吸奶。了见果然发出失态的声音，进而四肢都抱住游作，带着哭腔的声带还在说，“游作……！”游作以为他要吻，就准备亲他，却听到了见用气音说，“好喜欢游作……好喜欢和游作……做爱。”

“我也好喜欢了见，”游作又去吻他，很得意地舔着了见的舌头，像努力摇尾巴的小狗。

了见好像渐渐恢复力气，熟态地抿起微笑，revolver的招牌笑容在床上也很勾人，他问，“那游作也喜欢和我做爱吗？”

“喜欢！”游作粘着了见，再次兴奋得血液流速加快，但他却不好意思说出那样露骨的话，“喜欢和了见……”肯定耳朵都快要羞红了吧？了见还温柔地用指腹抚摸游作的脸，用赞许的目光注视着恋人，游作得到鼓励，终于鼓起勇气，小小声和他说，“我也…喜欢和了见做、做爱…”他说完自己都害臊了，埋着了见胸口发出呜呜的声音。

鸿上了见充满着难言的胜利感，比做爱还更让他觉得满足。他搭着游作肩膀，看那上面还有浅浅的牙印，应该是白天的时候咬的，他哄小朋友，“去洗澡睡觉吧？”

藤木游作还在啜他的奶头，真的耳朵都羞红了，又吸又咬，了见推他也推不动，过了好几秒才听到游作说，“还想和了见……”

“…做……做爱。”

2019.12.31  
AM 03:00


End file.
